Advance New Year
by Basic Trainer
Summary: One year is ending and another is beginning. There is a party to ring in the New Year in Petalburg City and old friends are invited to celebrate but one person isn't in the party mood. What will happen and what will be revealed? Only time will tell. Advanceshipping.


**Hi everyone, this is another oneshot. The next chapter of Champion of Champions is nearly finished I just need to add a couple of pieces I've missed out and proof read it. It should be out in a couple of days at most.**

**That's about it from me.**

**Ages**

**Brock – 25**

**Misty – 20**

**Ash – 20**

**May – 18**

**Max – 14**

**Dawn – 16**

**Zoey – 17**

**Don't care enough about anyone else**

* * *

Advance New Year

May was feeling depressed, it was New Year's Eve and she'd invited a lot of people including Misty, Brock, Dawn and Ash to Petalburg for a party to celebrate the holiday. Dawn and Zoey were the first to arrive because they were travelling around Hoenn collecting Contest Ribbons, Misty and Brock were the next to arrive as they travelled together. Other people kept arriving Kelly, Solidad and other Co-ordinators May had met during her journey where there along with her old friends from school. Having her friends around her should've made May happy but she could only think about the person who wasn't there. A particular raven haired Pokémon Trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum, he was in Kalos and replied to May saying he'd come to Petalburg for New Year's but so far he hadn't arrived and it was close to midnight.

May had wanted to use midnight as an excuse to kiss him, since they'd first travelled together she'd developed strong feelings for him. At first May thought they were just feelings of friendship but after talking to her mom she'd come to the conclusion that it was more than friendship she was feeling. May had put it down to a crush but when she and Ash had gone their separate ways after travelling in Kanto she felt that she'd left a piece of herself behind and when they met again for the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh May felt whole again. Only for that feeling to end when she returned to Johto, that was when May realised exactly how powerful her feelings were for Ash. Midnight was going to be when she confessed to Ash, right after kissing him at the dawn of a New Year and a time of new beginnings. It all seemed so perfect but it was slowly falling apart with every second that passed.

May sat in a group with Brock, Misty, Dawn, Max, Zoey, Drew and Harley. They were all talking about what their New Year's resolutions were going to be, May sat and listened quietly but not really paying attention to the conversation. She couldn't focus on the discussion or the fun of the party while Ash lingered in her thoughts.

"Come on Brock," Max said, pushing his glasses further up his nose," What's your resolution?"

"To marry Nurse Joy, no Officer Jenny, no Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Joy, Jenny, Joy, Jenny…." Brock's rambling went on for a few minutes before it was put to an end by Misty who pulled her trusty mallet out of thin air and brought it crashing down on Brock's head.

"The only person you're likely to marry is yourself." Misty said before sighing, "I used to miss that side of Brock, no idea why now that I've seen it again." Brock lay on the floor groaning while the conversation continued.

"My resolution is to become a better Co-Ordinator and win the Ribbon Cup." Dawn said cheerfully.

"Well, you'll have to beat me first Dawn." Zoey said.

"What's your resolution Zoey?" Dawn asked.

"To find someone I can enjoy life with."

"Do you mean a special someone?" Dawn added, Max started making sick noises but blow from Misty's mallet soon stopped that.

"Yeah, I do." Zoey said, her eyes shining as she looked at Dawn.

"Look no further," Harley squealed, "Drew is right here." Drew growled as he glared at Harley.

"Hey Red," he said looking at Misty, "do you mind?" he nodded towards Harley, Misty shrugged and uppercutted Harley with her mallet, she then turned and looked at Drew.

"Call me Red again and you're next. Understand?" She said menacingly, Drew nodded nervously. "Good," Misty said in her normal tone of voice, "My resolution is the same as always to be the best water type trainer I can be. What about you May?...May?" Misty gently shook May's shoulder, snapping the brunette out of her own head and back to the party.

"Sorry Misty, did you say something?" May asked quietly.

"May, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I was just thinking." Misty could tell that whatever May was thinking about must've been important and it was making her sad.

"Drew, take the guys and leave us alone for a minute please." Misty said.

"Why should I do that?" Drew immediately regretted his words when Misty glared at him. "I..I..I mean yes ma'am right away." He dragged Brock and Harley so they were side by side and dropped Max across them. He then grabbed one of Brock's legs and one of Harley's and walked away as far as he could pulling the three stricken males across the floor to the other side of the room.

Dawn, Zoey and Misty all moved closer to May, they wanted to help her but first they needed her to open up to them.

"I've got an idea," Dawn said, "Let's each confess something we haven't told anyone. It'll stay just between us and make our friendship stronger. Come on it'll be fun."

"I don't know Dawn maybe we should do something else." May said.

"Come on May, where's your sense of adventure? I'm in." Misty said

"Alright, I could hear some stories. There's not been any good gossip on the Co-Ordinators circuit since someone caught Drew and Harley kissing behind the Celestic Town Contest Hall last year." Zoey said. "Don't know if it's true or not but that's what I heard."

"Wait," Dawn said, "I didn't know that, where did you hear it?"

"I have my sources. I did wonder about Harley given how he talks and what he wears, I mean he looks after his hair more than you do Dawn." Dawn pulled a face and crossed her arms over her chest, "May, are you with us?" Zoey said, May was still a little in shock hearing about supposedly happened between Drew and Harley but snapped out of it when Dawn nudged her.

"Okay, if everyone else is." She said, "Who's going first?"

"I will," Misty said "You know earlier when I said my resolution was the same as it always was." The three other girls nodded. "Well that was a lie for a couple of years I made a different resolution. I made a resolution to confess something."

"What was it?" Dawn asked.

"It was to confess to a boy." Misty started to blush as all eyes focussed on her.

"Who was it? Do we know who it is?"

"You should know who it is?"

"Is it Brock?"

"Dawn, please don't make me hit you as well." Misty said with a sigh, May smiled a little.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Zoey lightly tapped on Dawn's head.

"It's a no you dummy." She said. Misty took a deep breath she was about to tell people her greatest secret, she didn't want to but to help her friend she'd do it.

"It was..." Misty mumbled the name at the end of her sentence.

"Say that again and don't mumble." Dawn said leaning closer to Misty.

"It was Ash. " Dawn's, May's and Zoey's eyes widened, "but I'm over that now. I've got my eye on someone else now." She added quickly.

"Who?"

"He's the new Viridian City Gym Leader, his name's Antony. We've been on a couple of dates and I think he really likes me. Okay Dawn, it's your turn now."

"I used to like Paul." Dawn said openly not really bothered about the reactions from the other girls. Zoey started to laugh while Misty and May were a little confused.

"Do you mean Paul, as in Ash's rival Paul?" May asked. Dawn nodded, Misty and May then joined Zoey in her laughter. After a few minutes Zoey calmed down and looked evenly at Dawn.

"Okay, now tell me something I don't know." The spiky haired Co-Ordinator said with a grin.

"You mean you knew?" Dawn said with a little shock in her voice.

"Yeah, first time you told me about him I knew. Now like I said tell me something I don't know."

"Er...Sometimes I don't put on underwear during Contests."

"I knew that too, next."

"I like to pretend I'm a Growlithe and howl at the moon."

"Next."

"I like big butts and I cannot lie." Dawn said desperately, running out of things to say.

"Next."

"I don't know whether I like boy or girls." Said a flustered Dawn.

"Okay that I didn't know." During the back and forth between Dawn and Zoey, Misty and May had been shocked to hear Dawn's confessions.

"Zoey, it's your turn now." Misty said. Zoey bowed her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clasping her hands together.

"I like girls." She said plainly, "I haven't told anyone about this, not even my parents so can you please keep it a secret."

"I won't tell anyone." May said.

"My lips are sealed." Misty added.

"Next." Dawn said, Zoey's eyes shot open as her head snapped round to looked at Dawn.

"You knew?" Zoey asked, not believing what Dawn had said. Dawn nodded in confirmation.

"I had a strong feeling about it because when I saw boys look at you, you didn't react at all but every now and again you'd blush if a girl looked at you. There is something I'd like to know though because I haven't been able to work it out."

"Go ahead, I got you to confess a few things so I'll answer your question."

"Who do you like?" Zoey steeled her nerves and kept her hands tightly closed as she looked at Dawn.

"Can I answer a different question?" She asked desperately.

"No."

"Fine, the person I like is," Zoey could feel her resolve fading and made a split second decision. She moved her head forward and kissed Dawn's lips. May and Misty sat there open mouthed. Zoey pulled back a couple of seconds later. "Does that answer your question?" she said softly. Dawn nodded and a small smile crossed her mouth.

"You've just helped me work something out." The blunette said. "I like girls." She cupped Zoey's cheeks and kissed her. It was a soft kiss but still filled with passion.

"Well May, you're the only one left." Zoey said once the kiss had ended, a goofy grin on both hers and Dawn's faces as they sat closer to each other holding hands.

"I'm happy for you two," May said before taking a breath, "I miss Ash."

"May, we all do that's no secret." Dawn said.

"You don't understand, I really miss Ash." Misty was the first to work out what May meant because she had been in the same position.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Misty asked. May nodded meekly, Zoey and Dawn now realised what May meant.

"At first I thought it was just a silly crush but it's more than that. I love him and I wanted to confess tonight but he's not coming, I don't think I'll ever get the chance to do this again." May hugged herself, "I'm scared that he'll reject me or he'll turn up with someone else."

"Don't think like that." Dawn said, "I'm sure he'll be here. He promised right?" May nodded, "Have you ever known Ash to break a promise?" May shook her head. "Then there you go, he'll be here. No need to worry." Zoey facepalmed.

"What did you have to say that for?" Zoey said.

"Well there is no need to.." Dawn started but Zoey put a hand across her mouth, ending her sentence early.

"That phrase is enough of a jinx as it is without you saying it again." May laughed weakly as she stared at the door. Drew slowly walked back over to them.

"Is it okay to come back now?" he asked cautiously. Misty nodded and he took a seat next to May, a couple of minutes later the countdown to midnight started.

"TEN!"

May stood up and walked towards the front door to see if Ash was coming. Drew reached out to stop her but Misty 'accidentally' hit Drew with her mallet as she returned it to wherever she kept it hidden.

"NINE!"

Just before May got to the door it flew open and standing in the doorway were Ash and Pikachu.

"EIGHT!"

"Sorry we're late May, the flight was delayed, then we couldn't get a taxi and I couldn't remember the way so we got lost a few times." Ash said scratching the back of his head.

"SEVEN!"

"Just as long as you got here, it's okay." May replied, "What's your New Year's resolution?"

"SIX!"

"Not to waste any more time." Ash replied. Pikachu saw Misty across the room and jumped from Ash's shoulder as he raced towards her.

"FIVE!"

"What do you mean?" May asked but Ash just smiled at her. Pikachu was halfway across the room before he was blindsided by a light blue blur, they tumbled together until Pikachu hit the wall and saw Glaceon laying in from of him getting to her feet.

"FOUR!"

Dawn and Zoey edged away from the group, not ready to fully reveal their new relationship to them just yet. Brock desperately ran from woman to woman trying to find someone willing to kiss him at midnight. Misty just leant against the wall watching May and Ash, she hoped this worked out for May but couldn't help feeling a bit jealous of what May was about to do. Max rolled his eyes and was about to leave the room when Rachel, the younger sister of one of May's school friends walked in front of him. Harley helped Drew to his feet and kept him stable by holding his arm.

"THREE!"

"Ash, tell me what you meant." May said only to be answered by Ash's cocky grin.

"TWO!"

"Fine be like that, I don't care anymore." May said turning to walk away.

"ONE!"

May was stopped from leaving when Ash grabbed her arm, spinning her round and pulling her close. May stared into Ash's brown eyes as the clock rang out for midnight.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted, well nearly everyone. As soon as the first chime began Ash leant in and kissed May, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the entangled a hand in her flowing brown hair. May melted into the kiss, putting her arms around Ash's neck pulling him closer to her. They stood there kissing right through all twelve chimes of the clock, separating after the last one. There were a number of flashes of light while Ash and May kissed but to them they light didn't exist the only thing in the world that they cared about were each other. A slap resounded across the room signifying that Brock had been shot down yet again. Dawn and Zoey were smiling at each other as they hugged laughing at a picture on Zoey's camera. Misty's mouth hung open after seeing Ash initiate the kiss. Max ran around the room screaming while being chased by Rachel. Glaceon and Pikachu were curled up with each other by the wall smiling.

"Damn it Harley!" Drew shouted, pushing the purple haired Co-Ordinator away while wiping his sleeve across his mouth.

"That's what I meant." Ash said, "May, I've wasted too much time working out what I was feeling and now I don't want to waste another second. I love you May Maple, I just hope you love me in return."

"You idiot," May said stroking Ash's cheek, "Of course I love you." They kissed again before Misty tapped them on the shoulder, Ash and May separated and looked at the Gym Leader seeing Dawn and Zoey behind her.

"Hi guys." Ash said. The girls each greeted Ash with a hug before they returned to the reason Misty interrupted them.

"You two need to see Zoey's camera." She said, Zoey passed them the camera.

"It's the next few photos you'll want to see." Zoey said. May took the camera, she flicked through the pictures showing them to Ash and the two of them started laughing. The first was of Brock being slapped, the second was Max trying to escape from Rachel's arms while she kissed him, and the third was Harley kissing a very surprised Drew. The fourth surprised Ash as it was Dawn and Zoey kissing, May explained to him that they liked each other promising to tell him the full story later. The final picture made May aww, it showed her and Ash kissing and holding each other tightly. It was quite a romantic picture, Zoey had changed the settings on the camera so that the only people in focus were Ash and May while the background was in soft focus.

"Any chance I can get copies of these?" May asked.

"Of course but there's someone missing." Zoey said.

"You're right." May turned the camera round and took a picture as Dawn and Zoey each placed a quick friendly kiss on Misty's cheeks. May looked at the picture and giggled at the shocked look on Misty's face. She turned the camera to show the three girls and they laughed as well.

"I suppose that's one way to start the year." Misty said smiling. The group eventually got back together, except for Drew and Harley who'd left with everyone else leaving the seven friends in the house, they spent an hour talking before deciding to call it a night. Ash was sharing a room with Max and Brock while May was in her room with Misty, Dawn and Zoey. Ash stood in the hall sharing another kiss with May, they separated when the need to breath became too great. May rested her forehead against Ash's panting for air and smiling.

"Good night." She said kissing the tip of Ash's nose.

"It was, wasn't it." Ash said with a smile, May giggled. "I need to ask you a question. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will." May replied, "Good night, boyfriend." She said with a wink as she turned and walked to her room purposely swaying her hips. Ash as mesmerised for a few seconds before snapping out of it.

"Good night, girlfriend." Ash said and went into his room.

May closed her door and leant against it letting out a pleased sigh, she pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream and smiled when she felt it and everything stayed the same. She saw Misty asleep in her sleeping bag breathing lightly and May saw that Dawn and Zoey had pushed their sleeping bags together and were holding each other in their sleep. May picked up Zoey's camera, turned off the flash and took a picture of them. She put the camera back and quickly changed into her pyjamas before getting into bed, the events of the day caught up with her when her head hit the pillow, she'd woken up early to decorate for the party and stressed about whether it was good enough, then there was the worrying about Ash getting to the party. May fell asleep within seconds and slept with a smile on her face as the last thing she remembered was kissing Ash.

_That's a good way to start the year. _ She thought before sleep took her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Until Next Time**

**Basic Trainer.**


End file.
